


Le poids des souvenirs

by Kiara_JustTwoWriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Harry, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Melodramatic, Memories, Poetry, Temporary Character Death, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_JustTwoWriting/pseuds/Kiara_JustTwoWriting
Summary: Depuis son enfance, Harry est poursuivi par des rêves de sa vie antérieure. D’un temps ancien peuplé de magie et de créatures fantastiques. Mais aussi de la guerre.Puis un jour, il croise la route de Draco et tombe amoureux de lui, encore une fois.Départager le passé du présent devient alors beaucoup plus compliqué.UA Reincarnation
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !   
> Premièrement merci d'avoir été intriguée par cette histoire.   
> Elle est tirée de me version mélodramatic de 2018 mais elle a réussi à me tirer une petite larme alors je suppose qu'elle est digne d'être postée.   
> Sur ceux, excellente lecture !

**Le poids des souvenirs**

**Première Partie**

Les rayons du soleil tapaient sur les corps frigorifiés sans aucune pitié. Le mois d’hiver était déjà bien avancé et les fêtes approchaient, apportant avec elles l’euphorie des cadeaux. Les arbres dénués de leur manteau se tordaient vers le ciel en quête de chaleur, tandis que leurs branches nues et brisées faisaient penser à une prière désespérée.

La neige recouvrait le monde de son manteau blanc, mais sa pureté était salie par les hommes quand on arrivait en ville.

Alors, pour ne plus être confronté directement à la cruauté des hommes, il aimait se rendre dans ce parc, où la neige était encore admirée pour sa beauté. Elle recouvrait les bancs, les branches, les allées sans distinction et il était fascinant d’observer la trace d'une quelconque âme qui s’était perdue sur ce chemin avant lui.

Il enfonça ses mains dans le fond de ses poches à la recherche de chaleur, mais son manteau était tout aussi froid que lui. Ses oreilles et son nez brulaient doucement et ses yeux piquaient désagréablement. S’il n’aimait pas autant l’hiver, il aurait surement juré contre cette foutue saison incommodante.

D’ici, on n’entendait pratiquement pas les bruits de la ville et un oiseau passa près de lui en chantant. L’animal se posa sur une branche et la neige se mit à virevolter.

Perdu dans sa contemplation – le plumage du rouge-gorge transcendait avec la blancheur du paysage – il ne vit pas tout de suite la personne qui arrivait en face de lui. A peine eut-il détourné la tête que sa respiration se coupa.

Le garçon portait une épaisse écharpe argentée enroulée fermement autour de son cou pour le protéger de la morsure du froid. La couleur du tissu allait parfaitement avec le mercure qui caractérisait ses yeux. Ses cheveux quant à eux, étaient d’un blond très clair et tombaient devant son visage.

Son souffle blanc s’éleva lentement dans les airs alors qu’il levait les yeux et les plongeaient dans les siens.

Gris contre Vert.

Ardoise contre Emeraude.

_Au fond du magasin, un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en l’air, se tenait debout sur un tabouret tandis qu’une femme vêtue de mauve ajustait la longue robe noire qu’il avait revêtue._

_« Salut. »_

Il inspira profondément. Le moment fut brisé par une nuée d’oiseaux qui vinrent rejoindre leur frère sur les arbres aux alentours et le jeune homme retourna à la contemplation du sol sans faire plus attention à lui. Il le suivit des yeux alors qu’il passait à côté de lui sans se presser, ses cheveux fins, coupés à la base de la nuque, volant délicatement derrière lui. Il lui sembla que le garçon avait volé toute la beauté de la neige, toute sa pâleur pour la glisser dans sa peau, toute son élégance pour se mettre en mouvement et son caractère insaisissable pour s’envoler au loin, lui échapper dans un souffle.

S’il avait pu réagir, il aurait tendu la main vers lui, pour l’attraper, l’enfermer, le chérir. S’il avait pu prononcer un seul mot, il l’aurait accosté, ralentit, questionné. S’il avait pu respirer, il aurait inspiré son parfum pour le graver dans sa mémoire. Si son cœur n’avait pas arrêté de battre, il se serait emballé, il serait sorti de sa poitrine pour se lover contre celle de l’inconnu et il aurait alors chanté toute sa passion, toute sa tendresse.

S’il s’était souvenu de cligner des paupières, les larmes n’auraient pas coulées sur ses joues, témoins silencieuses d’une peine ancienne.

Il ne reprit ses esprits que quand l’autre fut loin, loin de lui, encore une fois. Il cligna des yeux, il inspira, son cœur se remit à battre, ses doigts fourmillèrent, sa voix emplie sa bouche en un prénom dont il ne se souvenait pas.

_Un garçon sans visage perché sur un balai s’élevait vers le ciel._

Pourquoi maintenant ? D’habitude, ces images n’apparaissaient que dans ses rêves. Elles ramenaient en lui une multitude de sentiments vifs et lumineux, qui se mélangeaient et le laissait pantelant au réveil.

_Fascination. Joie. Amour._

_Colère. Mépris. Tristesse. Haine._

_Frustration. Déception. Terreur._

_Sang. Mort. Larmes._

_Une forêt. Une tour. Un balai. Une porte. Une arche._

_Une chouette. Un serpent. Un chien._

_Des lettres. Des bonbons. Une petite balle volante._

Pourquoi maintenant ? Ces éléments n’appartenaient qu’à la lune. Ils parsemaient ses rêves, le hantaient le jour, le dévoraient la nuit.

_Une main pâle dans la sienne. Une radio qui chuchote. Un livre abandonné._

_Une tente. Un dortoir rouge et or. Un plafond magique._

Des histoires sans nom, sans fin. Floues et vides. Sans liens. Sans logique. Fantaisistes.

L’imagination de son esprit !

_Un placard. Des barreaux à une fenêtre. Un lac gelé._

Ces rêves le suivaient depuis sa naissance. Il avait vu bien des psychologues et tous lui avaient dit la même chose.

_**« C’est dans ta tête, Harry ! »** ****_

_**« Tu as vraiment une imagination débordante, Harry. »** ****_

_**« Tu dois te rappeler que ce sont des rêves, Harry. »** ****_

_**« Prend donc tes cachets, Harry. »** ****_

Il avait été drogué.

Il avait vu des visages défiler, des mains le palper, des yeux froids le dépecer, des bouches susurrer que tout cela n’était pas réel.

A chaque rêve, ils le brisaient un peu plus. Ils le cassaient encore et encore, avec leurs mots, avec leur médecine, avec leurs mains.

Alors Harry Potter n’avaient plus rien dit. Il avait menti.

Il ne faisait plus de rêves.

_**« Merci Monsieur, Merci Madame. »** ****_

_**« Grace à vous, je suis débarrassé de mon imagination. »**_ ****

Il avait caché ses larmes, ravalé sa rancœur, étiré les lèvres.

Et dans ses rêves il était poursuivi par un dragon, il volait sur le dos d’un hippogriffe, il caressait un phœnix.

~ oOo ~

Aujourd’hui, les rêves s’échappaient de son sommeil. Ils surgissaient à n’importe quel moment, n’importe où, avec n’importe qui. Quand Hermione lui parlait d’un livre, quand Ron faisait une blague, quand Neville trébuchait, quand Dean et Seamus riaient. Quand un grand chien noir passait, quand il passait devant un magasin de bonbon, quand il traversait une forêt.

Alors, pour extérioriser le chaos dans sa tête, il peignait. Et c’est pour ça, à peine rentré dans sa petite chambre universitaire, en nage de sa course effrénée, qu’il jeta ses vêtements dans un coin avant d’empoigner un pinceau, un peu de couleur et qu'il se mit à peindre de façon effrenée.

Du rouge, du gris, du blond, du vert, du noir. Un rouge sang, un gris argenté, un blond clair, du vert profond, du noir pur. L’éclat d’un sourire, la courbure d’un visage, une tache noire sur un bras. Il peignait un sentiment qui lui échappait dès qu’il cherchait à l’atteindre. C’était frustrant. Ses doigts tremblaient mais il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Les couleurs se mélangeaient sans former réellement une image. C’était un moment, une image vivace, insaisissable qu’il tentait de coucher sur la toile sans y parvenir.

Finalement, une éternité plus tard, il s’effondra sur le sol de sa chambre, couvert de couleur, les mains tremblantes, le souffle court. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. L’énergie qui lui brulait les veines retomba peu à peu et il put se relever pour juger son travail.

Le corps blanc allongé dans ses draps vert émeraude lui tournait le dos. On apercevait seulement la forme d’un nez droit, de lèvres entrouvertes, d'un gris envoutant entouré d’une mer de cils. Un étrange dessin tatoué sur son bras disparaissait au milieu des plis des draps et le sang rouge carmin tapissait son corps en une multitude de cicatrices longues et fines.

_Un garçon qui lui tournait le dos, sanglotant devant un miroir sale au milieu des toilettes._

Une violente migraine le déchira en deux et il gémit en empoignant son crane de ses doigts tachés de rouge. En titubant, la vision floue, son cœur battant dans ses tempes, une envie de vomir au fond de l’estomac, il se traina jusqu’à la cuisine. Là, il empoigna le petit flacon blanc, le maudit flacon qu’il haïssait de tout son être et pourtant qui lui apportait le repos. Les petits cachets ronds roulèrent sur le plan de travail, dans l’évier, sur le sol. Par miracle, ses doigts lui obéirent assez pour en empoigner un et l’amener à sa bouche. Il l’avala sans même boire et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Lentement, lentement, son corps se détendit. La douleur se calma. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal. Il ne resta comme preuve de la crise que les médicaments qui tapissaient la minuscule cuisine.

Le noir l’envahit.

_Il était assis sur les épines des sapins, adossé à l’un deux. Il fixait l’horizon. Le soleil se levait, colorant les feuilles et les épines de rouge orangé. Il plissa des yeux, éblouit. C’était un spectacle magnifique, et pourtant il l’observait seul._

_Derrière lui, une tente bleue._

_A son cou, un —_

**« HARRY ! »** ****

Il ouvrit les yeux avant de grogner. Son corps entier était courbaturé. Agar, il observa un peu autour de lui avant de se rendre compte qu’il était dans sa cuisine. Pourquoi dormait-il dans la cuisine ?

 **« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? »** demanda doucement Hermione Granger avant de passer un linge humide sur son front.

Il regarda ses yeux noisette inquiets, ses cheveux bouclés attachés à la va-vite avec un chouchou, son sac à main jeté dans l’entrée.

 **« Ça va ‘Mione… »** grommela-t-il en se relevant avec une grimace.

La jeune fille le laissa faire avant de l’aider à se mettre debout. Elle l’accompagna jusqu’à son lit, où il s’avachit sans aucune grâce. En soupirant, elle se mit à ranger le bazar ambiant. Les tubes de gouache ouvert et abandonnés à même le sol, la peinture sur les murs et le planché, les pinceaux flottant dans des bouteilles d’eau.

Comme toujours.

Une fois la chambre un minimum nettoyée, elle s’arrêta devant l’œuvre.

 **« C’est magnifique »** murmura-t-elle.

**« Hmm… »**

Elle s’approcha à nouveau du lit, où elle s’assit doucement avant de caresser les cheveux noirs jais du jeune homme. Il émit un son d’approbation et elle gloussa. Au bout d’un moment, il releva la tête des oreillers et la regarda avec reconnaissance.

 **« Merci. »** ****

**« De rien. »** ****

Toujours les mêmes mots. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa formidable amie l’avait ramassé, l’avait bordé, l’avait rassuré après une crise. Ils étaient constamment fourrés ensemble, avec Ron Weasley, si bien qu’elle possédait elle aussi un petit flacon blanc.

Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, Ron et Hermione étaient là. A sa droite et à sa gauche, leurs mains dans les siennes. Ensembles. Envers et contre le monde. Ils avaient grandi ensembles. Ils avaient déjoué les règles ensembles. Ils avaient été dans les mêmes classes, dans les mêmes groupes, dans les mêmes lieux. Comme si une force plus ancienne encore que leur amitié les poussait à être liés ensemble.

_3 petits doigts accrochés, pour sceller une promesse._

Tant que Ron et Hermione serraient à ses côtés, Harry pourrait aller jusqu’au bout du monde. Oui, leur amitié était l’un des piliers de sa vie.

_Ils se battraient contre un Troll._

_Ils affronteraient un chien géant à trois-têtes._

_Ils lutteraient contre les Détraqueurs._

_Ils partiraient à la recherche de bijoux maléfiques._

_Ils échapperaient à une horde de Mangemorts._

_Ils livreraient bataille même s’ils devaient en mourir._

Ils étaient plus fort que quiconque s’ils étaient ensembles. C’était leur force.

Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Il ne savait pas s’il pouvait exister sans eux. Sans les conseils d’Hermione ou le soutient sans failles de Ron, sans l’attention de la jeune fille ou les étreintes fraternelles de son meilleur ami. Ils étaient une partie d’un tout. Les trois côtés d’un triangle.

Elle lui sourit.

 **« Tu as un nom ? »** ****

Il regarda un instant son tableau.

La forme du corps. La couleur des cheveux. Les prunelles mercure.

Le rouge qui tachait le vert, comme un champ de roses.

_Le sang qui se perdait dans l’eau, s’échappant sans s’arrêter du corps de leur propriétaire._

**« Sectumsempra »** ****

Le regard d’Hermione se troubla sur la peinture. Elle parut prête à dire quelque chose mais les mots s’évaporèrent et elle referma les lèvres. Elle se releva.

 **« Je passais te demander si tu voulais venir ce soir, les garçons organisent une petite fête chez eux à 21h. Tu es partant ? »** ****

Il se redressa à son tour. Son corps était encore un peu lourd mais beaucoup moins douloureux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de se rendre compte qu’ils étaient couverts de peinture, de même que ses doigts. Il soupira.

 **« J’ai besoin d’une bonne douche. »** Il lui sourit. **« Je vous rejoint là-bas ? »** ****

Elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction.Puis la jeune fille l’embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter l’appartement. En partant elle n’oublia pas de lui rappeler de finir son devoir de biologie avant après-demain et il rit de nouveau. Bien entendu qu’il ne l’avait même pas commencé ! Les habitudes ne se perdent pas !

~ oOo ~

Il avait repensé à lui alors que la peinture rouge dégoulinait sur son corps pour disparaître avec l’eau. Il avait repensé à lui alors qu’il s’habillait, glissant un tee-shirt noir sur son torse ainsi qu’un jean troué aux genoux qui tombait sur ses hanches. Il avait repensé à lui alors qu’il roulait à vive allure sur sa moto. Il avait repensé à lui alors qu’il sonnait à la porte de l’immense appartement que possédait le père de Seamus Finnigan et qu’il partageait avec son ami d’enfance et petit-ami, Dean Thomas.

Il n’avait pas de nom, alors il l’avait intérieurement surnommé _Angel_. Oui, il était beau. Pur. Insaisissable. Il avait peur de le toucher, de le désirer et pourtant il ne pourrait s’en empêcher. Attiré, irrésistiblement, tel un papillon par la lueur des flammes. Il en brulerait. Il donnerait tout pour le revoir, pour connaître son nom, le gout de sa peau, le parfum de ses cheveux.

Il n’avait encore jamais ressenti ça pour quiconque. Il avait même cru à un moment être incapable d’aimer autrement que d’amitié, qui que ce soit. La plus jolie fille, le plus mignon des garçons, aucun n’avait su faire bruler son âme.

_Il était déjà lié._

Et pourtant, en une seule seconde, _Angel_ l’avait l’embrasé. Il avait retrouvé l’autre partie de son cœur, ce qui comblerait ce froid glacial qui l’étouffait. Tout son être hurlait « Retrouve-le ! Retrouve-le ! ».

Il le retrouverait.

Et cette fois-ci…

 **_Et cette fois-ci…_ ** ****

**« Harry ! C’est cool de te voir mec ! Il ne manquait plus que toi ! »** s’exclama le propriétaire en l’attrapant par les épaules.

Il l’entraina à l’intérieur, vers la musique qui faisait trembler les murs, l’alcool qui coulait à flot, les corps qui se collaient sans pudeur. Il sourit. Rien de mieux qu’une petite fête made-in-Seamus pour se vider la tête.

 **_… Il ne le laisserait plus repartir._ ** ****

~ oOo ~

Il avait une musique dans la tête. Elle était passé deux jours plus tôt à la soirée et ne voulait plus le quitter. Inconsciemment, il se mit à la fredonner en attendant que le feu passe au vert. Le ronronnement de sa moto était apaisant. Soudain, un rire bruyant, grave et chaud, attira son attention sur les piétons qui traversaient devant lui. L’origine du rire était un grand garçon –ou plutôt un jeune homme – noir qui marchait avec entrain, un sac tapant au rythme de ses pas sur ses flancs, un manteau hors de prix sur le dos.

Il sursauta violement.

A côté de celui-ci, _Angel._ Emmitouflé dans son écharpe, ses mains gantées de noir repoussant son ami qui cherchait à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, un air grognon sur le visage.

Le temps s’arrêta.

_La pâleur de la lune éclairant des cheveux blonds au détour d’un couloir._

Il le regarda passer, s’abreuvant avec empressement de sa vision, gravant dans le marbre la forme de son sourire en coin, le plissement de son nez quand il boudait, la rougeur de ses oreilles. 

Il passa devant lui sans le voir. Au dernier moment, alors que ses pieds embrassaient le trottoir, il se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent à travers la visière de son casque.

Gris contre Vert.

Ardoise contre Emeraude.

Chaos.

Tempête.

_Un corps qui tombe dans ses bras, couvert de sang. La vie qui s’évade, s’évade. Deux yeux déjà vides au milieu d’un visage pâle._

_Ultime confession au cœur de l’ultime bataille._

_Larmes._

Le feu passa au vert. On klaxonna vivement derrière lui mais il n’entendit pas. L’autre garçon bouscula son ange et le contact fut brisé.

Harry démarra au quart de tour.

Fuir.

Fuir le plus vite possible, loin des rêves sombres, loin de la mort et du sang.

Fuir, fuir avant les cachets blancs, avant la peinture et le chaos.

Paix. Tourment.

Joie. Peur.

Amour. Haine.

 _Angel_ était dangereux, car il faisait tout ressortir.

Le bon et le mauvais, le soulagement et l’angoisse. Les rêves et les cauchemars.

Qu’est-ce qui était réel ? Qu’est-ce qui ne l’était pas ? Il pouvait sentir le vent frapper ses cuisses, et l’odeur du sang qui imprégnait ses vêtements.

Il arriva enfin à l'Université, où l’attendaient Ron et Hermione mais il passa devant eux sans les voir, et s’enferma dans les toilettes les plus proches. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte. Les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre la voix qui riait, riait, riait. Les yeux fermés pour ne plus voir la robe noire déchirée voler au gré du vent, tachée de sang et de larmes. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas voir, il voulait rester dans cette forêt paisible, sur ce balai qui lui apportait la liberté, dans ce dortoir qui comptait tellement, à cette table remplie de victuailles de tous les horizons. Il ne voulait pas connaître la guerre.

 _Pourtant…_ se dit-il en retirant ses mains, en ouvrant les yeux, _la guerre fait partie de l’histoire_.

 **« Harry ? Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin de tes cachets ? »** retentit la voix inquiète d’Hermione derrière la porte.

Il inspira fortement puis expira doucement, se releva, frotta ses mains sur son pantalon, se recoiffa rapidement même s’il n’y aurait aucune différence. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte et lui offrit un pâle sourire.

 **« Désolé. Tout va bien, juste une forte migraine. »** ****

**« Chiant. »** grimaça le rouquin aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Il se laissa emporter par l’accolade de Ron, puis embrassa Hermione avant de les suivre jusqu’à l’amphithéâtre de leur premier cours. Ils n’en parlèrent plus même si Harry sentit que Hermione se posait beaucoup de questions. Il était rare qu’il subisse deux crises si proches l’une de l’autre. D’habitudes, il fallait attendre pratiquement un mois.

Mais il se taisait.

Encore.

C’était son secret. Son fardeau.

Alors il fermait la bouche, et retenait les mots qui cherchaient à s’évader, les images derrière ses paupières, les battements de son cœur, le feu dans ses veines.

_Une baguette brandie par une main tremblante et hésitante au sommet d’une tour._

~ oOo ~

Pour financer leurs études, tous les étudiants du groupe formé les années passées ensembles au collège et au lycée avaient obtenu un petit boulot. Hermione travaillait tous les soirs et les week-ends dans une librairie, où elle était dans son élément. Ron lui préférait se salir les mains dans un petit garage en périphérie de la ville. Harry, par son attrait de la peinture et de l’art, bossait dans une galerie d’exposition en centre-ville. Là-bas, il avait parfois l’extrême honneur de pouvoir exposer quelques toiles, quand la patronne était d’accord, et se faire encore plus d’argent s’il les vendait. Il appréciait énormément l’endroit : l’entrée était ouverte sur la rue avec d’immenses baies vitrées qui faisait rentrer la lumière. Les murs blancs rendaient les pièces encore plus grandes et amenaient la luminosité de part et d’autre de la galerie. La porte était constamment ouverte, même en plein hiver, comme pour inviter les passants fatigués par la vie à venir se ravitailler en beauté dans ce petit cocon chaleureux.

Harry avait rapidement fait parler de lui, dans la galerie marchante. Non seulement les œuvres qu’il exposait étaient particulièrement magnifiques, mais en plus son sourire charmeur, ses yeux verts si expressifs et son apparence de top-modèle attiraient la foule au moins autant que les tableaux exposés. Il était calme et posé mais aussi joyeux et confiant, il savait tenir une conversation sur n’importe quel sujet. Il était capable de capter la moindre subtilité sentimentale d’une œuvre.

Mais aujourd’hui, Harry était distrait. En fait, il l’était souvent depuis quelques semaines. Il se perdait souvent, le regard dans le vide, observant sans les voir les passants pressés. Plusieurs fois, on lui fit une réflexion, alors il souriait, s’excusait, discutait un moment, puis s’éloignait de nouveau.

A chaque chevelure blonde aperçue, son cœur faisait un bond.

Comment ?

_« Effrayé Potter ? »_

Comment ?

Comment avait-il pu l’oublier ?

Son Ange. Son amant. Son opposé. Sa Némésis.

_Ils se battaient constamment._

_Et dans le noir, leurs baisers avaient le gout de l’interdit._

Comment, comment ?

Il était un pilier indispensable. Le refrain d’une chanson, les murs d’une maison, les nuages du ciel. Irréductiblement présent.

Ce n’étaient pas des rêves.

Ce n’était pas son imagination.

 **_C’étaient des souvenirs_ ** _._

Le garçon qui peuplait ses nuits, le garçon du parc, le garçon du passage piéton. Ils existaient. Ils étaient réels. Les cachets ronds ne le feraient pas disparaître. Il n’était pas fou.

Un petit groupe entra dans la boutique et Harry sortit de sa rêverie pour les accueillir. Aujourd’hui il avait déposé trois toiles tout au fond : « Poudlard », « Forêt Interdite » et « Quidditch ». Il ignorait le sens de certains mots mais ils étaient venus avec les couleurs alors il avait accueilli le tout avec servitude.

Deux jeunes filles, un grand jeune homme à la peau noire, et…

Un ange aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux orage.

_Des draps argent, des rideaux verts._

_Serpentard._

Le stylo qu’il tenait roula sur le sol, en un tintement alertant. Le groupe sursauta et derrière, l’autre se figea à son tour.

Gris contre Vert.

Ardoise contre Emeraude.

_L’éclat d’un sourire._

_La grimace de la colère._

Un clignement de paupière plus loin, le contact était de nouveau brisé. Mais cette fois-ci, ni chaos ni tempête et il en fut soulager. S’enfuir en courant ferait très certainement fuir à leur tours les clients. Il sourit et s’approcha un peu.

 **« Bonjour ! Bienvenue. Si vous avez envie d’un quelconque renseignement ou de faire un achat, venez me voir. »** ****

Les filles gloussèrent et le noir le remercia. Ils passèrent devant lui sans plus lui accorder d’attention, trop occupés à scrutés les tableaux exposés. Cependant, _Angel_ lui jeta un dernier coup d’œil avant de disparaître dans autre salle. Harry regarda longtemps l’entrée de la pièce, encore sous le choc.

Il l’avait revu.

Il l’avait retrouvé.

Enfin !

A quelques pas de lui, se tenait son— 

**« Oh Blaise, Draco regardez ! »** s’exclama une des filles d’une voix criarde et désagréable.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Draco.

Draco.

Draco.

_« Quand la guerre sera finie… tu n’aurais plus à haïr cette horrible marque sur ton bras car nous trouverons un moyen de l’effacer. Je te le promets, Draco. »_

Draco !

Comment un nom, un simple nom, pouvait faire bondir son cœur ainsi ? Son sang bouillonnait et il ne voyait plus nettement. Une migraine sifflait dans ses oreilles. Il était si proche… Si proche de connaître la fin de l’histoire… Pour l’instant il ne possédait que des brides de souvenirs décousus sans chronologie distincte. Que des sentiments oppressants qui se mélangeaient chaque nuit, que des pressentiments sans logiques qui ressortaient face à des objets ou des mots. Il y avait la guerre et il y avait la paix. Les amis et les ennemis. La sécurité et le danger. Le repos et la fuite.

Etaient-ils morts pendant la guerre ? Mais quelle guerre ? Comment expliquer les baguettes, les dragons, les sirènes ? Le monde de ses souvenirs possédait la magie. Ce monde-ci en était dépourvu. Passé ? Avenir ? Univers parallèle ?

_« Pitié, pitié. Je vous en supplie ! Laisse-nous recommencer… »_

Mais dans ce cas comment avaient-ils fait le voyage ? Comment les morts pouvaient-ils être encore en vie ?

_« C’est mon unique souhait…Mon unique regret…Les revoir… Recommencer différemment… »_

Il avait fait un vœu. Une demande au ciel, au monde, à la magie.

En face de lui, un tableau d’un peintre inconnu représentait la Mort sous la forme d’une femme nue en train de danser. Sa peau blanche faisait ressortir les ténèbres qui l’entourait. Elle paraissait paisible et pourtant elle dégageait une certaine énergie.

_Dans ses bras, un corps._

_Devant lui, un corps transformé en poussière._

_Tout autour, des corps._

_Dans sa poitrine, un cœur sur le point de s’arrêter._

Il en avait le pouvoir…

La Mort dansait, insensible au monde. Elle dansait avec les âmes, avec les cœurs, avec les prières. Elle veillait sur le monde comme une mère, elle contrôlait l’équilibre.

_Une baguette puissante._

_Une pierre miraculeuse._

_Une cape invisible._

_Elle_ l’avait pris dans ses bras…

**« Monsieur ? »**

Il sursauta violement. Le garçon à la peau mate se tenait devant lui, le fixant d’un air inquiet.

 **« Vous allez bien ? »** ****

Harry se rendit alors compte que des larmes recouvrait ses joues. Il s’empressa de les essuyer puis de sourire.

 **« Excusez-moi. Je peux vous aider ? »** ****

L’autre sembla hésiter, avant de décider de laisser tomber et lui expliqua brièvement qu’ils souhaitaient des informations avant de faire un achat. Le brun le suivit et ils traversèrent plusieurs salles avant de rejoindre la dernière. Devant « Poudlard », le groupe discutait vivement. Du moins, les filles se disputaient et _Angel_ fixait la toile sans emmètre le moindre son. A son arrivée, elles se calmèrent mais le blond ne le regarda pas.

 **« Est-ce que vous connaissez un peu l’artiste ? Ses œuvres sont vraiment singulières. »** ****

**« C’est moi. »** ****

Les filles arrondirent les yeux et Blaise émit un sifflement admiratif. _Angel-Draco_ se retourna vers eux pour le fixer avec intérêt.

 **« Wouaou mec ! Tu es vraiment doué ! Tu as fait ces deux-là aussi ? »** demanda-t-il en pointant « Quidditch » et « Forêt Interdite ».

 **« Oui. »** ****

**« Pas mal ! »** Il se tourna vers son ami. **« Draco aimerait l’acheter. »** ****

Harry l’observa brièvement avant de se concentrer sur le commerce. Ce n’était pas le moment de perdre la tête. Il hocha la tête en cachant ses mains tremblantes dans son dos, un sourire professionnel et agréable sur le visage.

 **« Pas de soucis. Toutes les œuvres exposées ici sont à vendre. Vous avez une proposition de prix ? »** ****

**« Le prix n’est pas prédéfini ? »** s’étonna Blaise.

 **« Seulement sur certaines œuvres. Là, il ne s’agit que des miennes et je ne suis qu’un artiste amateur alors c’est aux acheteurs de proposer un prix de départ puis nous négocions. »** ****

**« Oooh… »** ****

**« Veuillez me suivre à la caisse je vous prie. »** ****

_Il regarde son visage déformé. Il l’a reconnu, il le sait. Ses yeux gris brillent. Ils peuvent enfin se revoir, mais dans quelles conditions ? C’est une mise à mort._

_« Ce n’est pas lui. »_

A la caisse, le brun annonça le prix minimum. Après tout, il avait dû payer la peinture et la toile. Draco offrit deux fois plus puis lui demanda son numéro de portable. Pour qu’il le prévienne s’il exposait d’autres toiles. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et un frisson violent les déchira en deux mais ils ne montrèrent rien, ne dirent rien.

Gris contre Vert.

Ardoise contre Emeraude.

Un sourire fugace, un cœur qui s’emballe.

 **« A bientôt. »** ****

~ oOo ~

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry avec intérêt. Celui-ci ne cessait de triturer son téléphone depuis quelques jours. Après un harcèlement actif et permanant, ils avaient enfin pu savoir qu’il était amoureux mais ils ignoraient tout de l’heureux élu. Le garçon soupira pour la trentième fois de l’heure avant de déverrouiller son téléphone et vérifier ses messages.

Rien.

Le silence.

Le vide.

Puis… Enfin… Une vibration qui avait la mélodie du bonheur. Il fut tellement surpris qu’il lâchât presque l’appareil. Une réponse à une proposition. Quelques mots, tout simplement. Mais… soudain le monde lui parut plus lumineux.

 **“Je passerais chez toi ce soir. 19h ?”** ****

Il sourit. Un sourire gigantesque, presque encore trop petit pour interpréter son cœur qui s’envolait. _Angel_ allait venir chez lui. Pour admirer ses tableaux certes, mais chez lui tout de même ! Ils pourraient parler, ils pourraient se toucher. Se perdre dans l’orage. Se laisser engloutir par les nuages. Se noyer dans le mercure. Enfin… Enfin…

Il le séduirait. Doucement, tendrement. Avec patience. Il se plongerait sans son cœur et détruirait toutes les barrières. Ils s’aimeraient. C’était inscrit dans leur âme. Il lui parlerait du passé, de la guerre, des baisers glacés échangés sous des draps argent.

Doucement, doucement.

Il l’aimerait. Sans aucune limite, sans aucune contrainte, sans aucun danger. Il l’aimerait en plein jour, dans la foule, face au monde. Il l’aimerait tout le temps, partout, toujours. Il l’aimerait avec cette liberté qu’ils n’avaient pas eu la première fois.

Il connaissait toute l’histoire maintenant. Il n’aurait plus besoin de cachet blanc.

Ils avaient tout leur temps.

~ oOo ~

_Au tout début, leur relation était violente. Souffrir pour avoir la preuve d’être toujours en vie. La douleur était leur bouée de sauvetage. Alors ils se blessaient, ils se brisaient mutuellement. La haine était leur oxygène._

_Blesse-moi. Tue-moi._

_Vivre._

_Après une énième bagarre, un énième coup, un énième cri de haine, ils s’étaient embrassés._

_Comme ça, sans logique._

_A la manière d’un coup de poing, d’une lame de poignard, d’un mot cruel._

_Ils avaient continué le reste de leur cinquième année dans le noir des couloirs vides, dans le silence des vestiaires, dans le froid d’une salle de classe abandonnée._

_Je te hais._

_Je te hais._

_Je te hais._

_Vivre._

_Mais petit à petit, ils avaient découvert une autre manière de se sentir vivant._

_Être aimé._

_C’était incroyable à quel point cette étrange chaleur pouvait faire disparaître les ténèbres qui engloutissaient leur âmes, leur corps, leur cœurs._

_Le sexe devint plus doux, plus tendre._

_Les marques de morsures et de griffures avaient disparu._

_Les bleus et les suçons ensanglanté n’apparaissaient plus._

_Des baisers doux et attentifs naquirent._

_Des regards inquiets de faire du mal, de faire couler le sang._

_Le sommeil paisible dans les bras de l’autre._

_Chaleur._

_Vivre._

_Leur sixième année fut marquée par la frustration._

_Leur relation reprit un tournant plus violent, plus brut._

_Ils voulaient se faire payer._

_L’un sa mission, l’autre son appartenance._

_Toujours, toujours, dans la tendresse ou la violence, une marque noire et une cicatrice rouge pour leur rappeler le futur._

_Ils n’avaient pas le droit d’être ensemble._

_Et pourtant._

_Chaque moment passé ensemble était une trahison. Une confession. Un choix._

_Le prix à payer…_

_Pour continuer à vivre, pour protéger…_

_Un cri de détresse silencieux._

_Le sommet d’une tour._

_La fin des caresses._

_Fuir._

_Il ne resta plus que la douleur pour vivre lors de la septième année. Plus que les souvenirs pour réchauffer leur corps, plus que les promesses qu’ils s’étaient murmurés pour tenir face à l’Enfer._

_Fébriles._

_Attente._

_Danger._

_La trahison de l’un, ses sentiments, pourraient l’emmener à la mort sans que l’autre ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit._

_S’accrocher à l’espoir, à leur fin heureuse, à l’idée qu’ils pourraient se retrouver bientôt._

_Fermer les yeux, serrer les lèvres, boucher ses oreilles; pour ne pas voir, ne pas hurler, ne pas entendre. Obéir puis vomir. Le sang sur les doigts, les bras, les manches. Les douches glaciales pour effacer les marques._

_Chercher, avec frénésie, les morceaux à détruire pour enfin terminer cette guerre meurtrière. Lutter contre l’envie de tout foutre en l’air. Apprendre à se battre, à tuer. Attendre, espérer, prier._

_Insomnies._

_Souffrance._

_Et **enfin**._

_Le vert dans le gris, l’émeraude dans l’ardoise._

_Mensonge._

_« Ce n’est pas lui. »_

_Hurlements. Mort. Sacrifice. Il n’y avait pas qu’eux. Les autres faisaient partit du prix à payer._

_Ultime bataille._

_Ultime trahison._

_Ultime confession._

_Un corps jeté devant un sort pour le protéger._

_Le vert dans le gris, l’émeraude dans l’ardoise._

_Le sang rouge qui s’écoule._

_La chaleur qui s’en va._

_La vie qui s’envole._

_Mourir._

_Vide._

_Peine._

_Larmes silencieuses, secret sur le bout des lèvres._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Ces mots qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais dit._

_Ces mots derrières ses yeux fermés, derrière ce dernier sourire, cet ultime sacrifice._

_Haine._

_Tuer, tuer, tuer, tuer._

_Vengeance !_

_Pas besoin de baguette, sa haine est telle qu’elle l’entoure, magie vengeresse._

_Mais pas de fin heureuse._

_Des corps partout._

_Voldemort en poussière._

_Poignard dans le torse._

_Mourir._

_Ouvrir les yeux, hurler._

_Une unique prière._

_Un unique souffle._

_Une unique larme._

_« C’est mon unique souhait…Mon unique regret…Les revoir… Recommencer différemment… »_

_« Pitié, pitié. Je vous en supplie ! Laisse-nous recommencer… »_

_Une baguette puissante._

_Une pierre miraculeuse._

_Une cape invisible._

_Le Maitre de la Mort._

_Qui accorda à son Maitre le cri déchirant de son âme._

_Elle le prit dans ses bras._

_Et le temps se disloqua._

_Nouveau monde._


	2. Partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depuis son enfance, Harry est poursuivi par des rêves de sa vie antérieure. D’un temps ancien peuplé de magie et de créatures fantastiques. Mais aussi de la guerre.  
> Puis un jour, il croise la route de Draco et tombe amoureux de lui, encore une fois.  
> Départager le passé du présent devient alors beaucoup plus compliqué.  
> UA Reincarnation

**Le poids des souvenirs**

**Deuxième Partie**

Il possédait une petite salle de stockage à la galerie alors il s’était empressé, fébrile, d’aller y déposer toutes ses toiles où il avait peint l’homme de ses nuits. Il n’osait imaginer la gêne qu’aurait occasionner la découverte des toiles par celui-ci.

Un vrai psychopathe !

A la place, il avait ressorti les plus belles, ses préférées. Il y avait bien entendu « Le Terrier », « Sniffle » qui représentait un grand chien noir assoupit dans un jardin fleurit, et « La Ford Angelina ». « La tente bleue » celle qu’Hermione adorait et « L’heure du thé » où une multitude de petits bonbons au citron étaient entreposés dans une coupelle en verre aux côtés d’une théière en porcelaine bleu ciel et de tasses assorties. Il avait aussi sorti « Hedwige » et « La Grande Salle ».

Après avoir vérifié pour la troisième fois que tout était propre, que le lit était bien fait, qu’il avait à boire au frais et qu’il était bien habillé, il souffla un grand coup. Puis il regarda l’heure, constata qu’il ne restait que quelques minutes avant l’arrivée du blond et recommença à stresser !

Inspire… Expire…

**_Ding Dong !_ ** ****

Il s’étouffa et se prit les pieds dans le tapis en se relevant trop vite, ce qui le fit basculer contre le mur avec un glapissement surprit. Il gémit de douleur en se frottant le crâne avant de réussir à atteindra la porte sans autre accident. Une brusque inspiration plus tard, il ouvrait la porte avec un énorme sourire et une prière mentale.

Gris contre Vert.

Ardoise contre Emeraude.

Il était là. Splendide. Encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Son écharpe argentée autour du cou, ses yeux fascinants, ses cheveux d’ange, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire discret.

_Il aimait se glisser dans la douche avec lui, utiliser son shampooing. Pour sentir comme lui le reste de la journée. Pour l’avoir à ses côtés même quand il était loin._

_Menthe poivrée._

**« Bonsoir. »**

**« Bonsoir. Je t’en prie, entre. »** ****

Il se poussa et l’autre se glissa dans l’appartement, le frôlant au passage avec délicatesse. Quand il sentit son parfum, il sursauta.

Menthe poivrée.

Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Il était si proche… Et en même temps si loin…

Dans un état second, il le regarda détailler les différentes pièces, puis pénétrer dans la chambre – qui faisait aussi office de salon et de pièce d’exposition – en enlevant ses vêtements. Il portait un jean noir qui le moulait parfaitement et une chemise grise qui mettait en valeur la teinte de ses yeux. Subjuguant. Il lui lança d’ailleurs un regard en coin, curieux de son silence mais il ne s’en formalisa pas et se mit aussitôt à admirer les toiles avec avidité. Ses yeux brillaient.

Est-ce qu’il se souvenait lui aussi ?

De la souffrance, du silence, des secrets, des étreintes, des caresses ? De la guerre ? De toutes ces fois où ils s’étaient blessés, volontairement ? De toutes ces fois où ils s’étaient embrassés ?

Les doigts pâles passèrent sur les couleurs sombres qui tapissaient le pelage du Sinistros, le jaune des citrons, le blanc du plumage de la chouette. Il plissa les yeux devant les bougies flottantes dans le ciel étoilé au-dessus des milles et un repas. Finalement, il lui fit face, le regard troublé.

 **« Je… »** Mais il secoua la tête, comme pour s’éclaircir les pensées. **« C’est magnifique. Tu as vraiment un don. Où est-ce que tu trouves l’inspiration ? »** ****

**« Dans mes rêves. Des images me viennent et je les retranscris en peinture. Pour me vider la tête tu vois ? Sinon… j’explose. »** ****

Draco hocha la tête, signe qu’il comprenait. Son regard se perdit sur les quatre longues tables.

_Il aimait le pousser à bout ou le taquiner pour voir cette flamme qui le consumait au fond des orbes métalliques. Pour avoir la preuve qu’il n’était pas le seul à s’embraser._

**« Tu as beaucoup de toiles ? »** ****

**« Oui. Ce n’est qu’une partie. Les autres sont stockées à la galerie. »**

**« Hm… »** Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Gris contre Vert.

Ardoise contre Emeraude.

**« Je pourrais les voir ? »** ****

Comment lutter ? Comment dire non ? Il le vidait de ses forces, aspirait ses pensées pour faire de lui une poupée vide. Terrible marionnettiste. Mais il y avait toutes les toiles qui le représentaient… Sa passion pour cet ange blond. Le sang rouge sur sa peau. Comment lui montrer ça ? Il y avait aussi la guerre, terrible, terrible guerre. Les corps qu’il vomissait lors de ses crises les plus violentes, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, se mélangeant avec le rouge. La peine, la douleur, la colère. Comment le confronter à l’horreur ?

Oui.

Non.

Dilemme.

**« Pas tout de suite. »** ****

**« D’accord. »** ****

Soulagement. Problème repoussé à demain. Bonjour, nuit sans sommeil. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ses lèvres pincées.

Pour ne pas les embrasser. Les prendre entre les siennes. Les cajoler, les caresser, les vénérer. Un bruissement le força à rouvrit les yeux. _Angel_ se tenait là, à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils avaient la même taille.

Trop proche. Son corps brulait !

Il voulut reculer loin, loin, loin, avant de faire une bêtise, avant de céder, mais rencontra le mur. L’autre s’avança d’un pas. Pas plus… Pas plus… Il ne pourrait pas… le supporter… résister… se contrôler…

Un autre pas. Il était collé à lui maintenant. Torse contre torse. Nez contre nez. Des doigts froids glissèrent le long de ses bras, remontant doucement.

_Il aimait passer les doigts dans ses cheveux fins quand ils faisaient l’amour ou qu’ils baisaient violement. Qu’il les caresse ou les empoigne, il adorait leur douceur._

Plus que quelques millimètres avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Ne pas bouger, surtout ne pas bouger. Ne pas le faire fuir. 

**« Dommage. »** souffla l’ange tout contre ses lèvres, sans jamais les toucher.

Puis il s’éloigna et un froid glacial le frappa. Il écarquilla les yeux, un cri de protestation au fond de lui. Non ! Il devait l’embrasser ! Il voulait l’embrasser !

_Connaître…_

Il lui attrapa le bras avant qu’il ne recule trop. Violement, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_… le goût de sa peau._

Il sentit le gout du sang. L’autre lui répondre aussi. D’un mouvement amorcé par l’un d’eux, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, Draco au-dessus. Ils s’embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Dans la tête du brun, tout se mélangeait. Les souvenirs, le présent, les perceptions, les goûts. Il ne savait plus s’il était dans une chambre verte et argent ou dans un appartement d’étudiant, s’il embrassait un irritant Serpentard ou un acheteur inconnu, s’il était le Survivant adulé ou un simple peintre tourmenté.

Leurs mains glissèrent sur leurs torses, leurs bras, leurs visages, leurs jambes. Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ouvrit les yeux pour se sentir bruler. Sentit l’odeur de sa peau. Se laissa dévorer.

Mais il fallut se détacher. S’éloigner. Se rhabiller. Le regarder s’envoler, sans un mot.

**« A bientôt Harry »** ****

Roulé en boule sous les couvertures, son corps frigorifié l’empêcha de dormir jusqu’au petit matin.

~ oOo ~

Il traina sa carcasse glacée toute la journée mais il se sentait pourtant plus vivant que jamais. Et il savait pourquoi. Ce quelque chose dans sa poitrine, qui lui donnait envie de pleurer parfois et qui jouait sur ses nerfs constamment, s’agitait. Petit à petit… Quand il l’avait revu pour la première fois, le quelque chose avait frémit. Quand ils s’étaient parlés, le quelque chose avait bougé. Maintenant qu’ils s’étaient embrassés… Le quelque chose se mouvait. Lentement, lentement, il tournait autour de son cœur, l’enlaçait, le serrait. Le réchauffait surtout.

Un petit serpent, mortel.

Le symbole de leur passion.

Qui s’était réveillé avec Draco.

Qui le perdrait ou le sauverait. Qui l’empoisonnerait ou le réchaufferait.

Il rit avec Ron, sourit à Hermione, plaisanta vers leurs amis. Bien que glacé, il se sentait léger. Euphorique.Son cœur s’emballait régulièrement sans prévenir et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de tripoter son téléphone, les yeux pétillants. Qui serait le premier à envoyer un message ?

Il n’avait pas conscience d’être sublime dans toute sa joie. Les gens se retournaient sur son passage, on murmurait, on gloussait, on chuchotait. Mais il pensait trop à _Angel_ pour y faire attention. De toute façon, il ne faisait jamais attention à son environnement, dirait Hermione.

Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le téléphone. Est-ce que se serait lui ? Il voulait tellement, tellement, tellement le revoir rapidement. Même si pour cela il devait lui montrer la guerre. Même si pour cela il devait lui exhiber sa passion.

**“On se voit ce soir ?”** ****

La réponse vient quelques minutes plus tard, en une petite vibration. Est-ce qu’il attendait son message ? Il eut une courte déception et lisant les mots inscrits.

**“Désolé, je donne des cours ce soir. Demain ?”** ****

Après avoir rapidement consulté son calendrier, il accepta. Demain. Demain, demain, demain.

_Attendre. Constamment. Attendre dans la peur de ne jamais le revoir. Attendre dans l’espoir de le revoir. Attendre encore, et encore. Attendre chaque jour qui passe, chaque nuit froide. Attendre en regardant les étoiles, en plongeant dans un lac gelé, en fuyant._

~ oOo ~

Le lendemain fut annulé. Le meilleur ami de son parrain, Remus Lupin, était en voyage d’affaire et sa femme, Nymphadora Tonks, était malade. Il fallait donc quelqu’un pour garder le petit Teddy. Comme ce dernier était son neveu et que les Lupin avaient tant fait pour lui, il accepta immédiatement, bien qu’il soit obligé de sacrifier une soirée avec _Angel._ Un message d’excuse plus tard, un autre d’acceptation, et il était devant la maison familiale en début d’après-midi – merci l’emploi du temps du vendredi ! Il récupéra le gamin et ils s’envolèrent vers la galerie marchande la plus proche pour faire des folies.

C’était bientôt le dixième anniversaire de Ted Lupin et il venait de recevoir sa paye alors ils s’amusèrent à essayer des habits complètements loufoques dans les magasins les plus moches. Ils achetèrent des crêpes, des gaufres et des boissons chaudes puis se posèrent dans l’herbe humide de neige, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, un manteau chaudement resserré autour d’eux. Teddy lui sourit, d’un gigantesque sourire d’enfant ignorant tout de l’horrible réalité de la vie. Harry sourit à son tour, en pensant que ce Teddy là ne connaitrait pas le destin d’un orphelin, ni les ravages de la guerre. Il grandirait aux côtés de ses parents, se disputerait avec sa mère à l’adolescence, défierait son père en sortant tard le soir. Il aurait des réunions familiales, des Noël en famille. Il connaitrait la chaleur de l’étreinte d’une mère, la protection des conseils d’un père. Toutes ses choses qu’il n’aurait jamais eut _là-bas_.

_Ils étaient morts main dans la main, face au monde._

_Et il ne resta à Harry plus aucune famille._

Toutes ses choses qu’Harry n’avait jamais connu, pas même ici.

**« Oncle ‘Ry ? On va peindre ? »** ****

Il sourit au garçon avant de se relever et de l’aider. Ils filèrent à toute allure en direction de son appartement. Là, ils couvrirent les murs, les meubles et le sol de grandes bâches déjà bien tachées, sortirent deux grandes toiles, des tubes de toutes les couleurs, une blouse pour le petit et sa salopette pour le grand et ils se mirent au travail. Entre deux fous rires ils se tartinaient de peinture, traçait des fleurs difformes et quelques visages sans nom.

Du gris pour les yeux, du jaune pâle pour les cheveux.

Harry soupira. Même à cet instant, Draco était présent. Il allait demander à Teddy s’il voulait boire quelque chose quand on sonna à la porte. Il n’eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le gamin avait posé son pinceau et courrait jusqu’à l’entrée, couvert de peinture.

**« Bonjour ! »** ****

Harry regarda Draco et Draco regarda l’enfant qui lui souriait sur le pas de la porte.

**« Bonjour. »** ****

Teddy lui offrit un énorme sourire. Le peintre adressa une courte prière pour que celui-ci ne fasse pas de bourde.

**« Vous v’nez voir Oncle ‘Ry m’sieur l’Ange ? »** ****

Il s’étouffa et le blond haussa un sourcil, surpris et curieux. 

**« Ange ? »** ****

**« Ouais ! Harry a dit qu’il peignait un ange quand j’lui ai demandé et il vous r’semble beaucoup je trouve ! »** ****

Cette fois-ci, une lueur clairement amusée et moqueuse s’illumina dans les yeux gris et il les plongea dans les orbes verts du brun.

**« Je serais curieux de voir ça. »** ****

En s’extasiant sur la ressemblance d’une voix très forte, l’enfant prit la main du nouveau venu pour le guider jusqu’à la chambre colorée. Effectivement, si l’œuvre de Teddy était abstraite et énormément colorée, celle d’Harry était plus détaillée et calculée. On distinguait parfaitement un corps assis, des jambes élancées dans un jean noir encre, un torse dénudé très pâle, un visage parfait. Heureusement pour lui, il n’y avait pas de sang, ni de position trop sensuelle. Non, c’était sobre et simple. Une simple représentation, un pinceau fin pour marquer la pureté de l’être peint. Tout d’abord, Draco ne dit rien. Ensuite, lentement, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

**« Effectivement, très ressemblant. »** ****

Il reprit sa respiration, bien qu’il n’avait pas le souvenir de l’avoir retenue. Il s’éclipsa discrètement, pendant que Teddy expliquait à Draco ce qui était représenté sur sa toile, pour ouvrir le frigo et sortir une bouteille de jus de fruit.

Pourquoi est-ce que Draco était-là ? Il lui avait dit qu’ils ne pourraient pas se voir finalement ce soir. Alors pourquoi ? Il aurait pu ne pas être chez lui ! Est-ce qu’il était passé à la galerie ? Il n’arrivait pas à le cerner.

 **« Teddy est parti se laver. »** déclara _Angel_ en pénétrant dans la cuisine silencieusement.

Il fut ravi de voir qu’il ne sursauta presque pas. En gloussant doucement, il tendit un verre de jus au blond qui le prit avec un sourire amusé.

**« Un Ange alors ? »** ****

**« Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? Que j’avais peint le type que j’ai embrassé comme un fou hier ? »** répondit-il avec un haussement d’épaule. **« Ou mon petit-ami peut-être ? »** ****

Il inspira vivement quand l’autre sourit. Il le regarda s’approcher de lui lentement, à la manière d’un prédateur face à sa proie, puis se coller à lui comme la dernière fois.

**« Pourquoi pas ? »** ****

Harry approcha son visage du sien, frôlant sa joue de son nez.

 **« On ne se connaît pas. »** chuchota-t-il près de son oreille.

Deux mains se glissèrent sur ses hanches et le serrèrent contre un corps chaud.

**« Ça peut s’arranger. »** ****

Alors qu’ils s’embrassaient, le bruit de l’eau en arrière-plan, Harry pensa qu’il avait bien fait de venir. Il avait maintenant un petit-ami dont il ignorait tout mais dont il était irrésistiblement épris. L’avenir s’annonçait plein d’embuche.

Ça tombait bien, il adorait partir à l’aventure.

Ils s’éloignèrent enfin, mais de quelques centimètres seulement.

**« Mon nom est Draco Malfoy, 19 ans. Je donne des cours particuliers un soir sur deux afin de financer mes études et l’appart que je loue avec mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Je suis en fac de médecine. »** ****

Il rit avant de se prendre au jeu.

**« Mon nom est Harry Potter, 19 ans aussi, peintre à ses heures perdues, étudiant en bio le reste de temps. Je bosse dans une galerie d’exposition géniale, je vis seul et mes deux meilleurs amis sont Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. »** ****

Il lui vola un baiser avant de poursuivre.

**« Mon petit-ami se nomme Draco Malfoy. »** ****

Le garçon sourit victorieusement avant de l’embrasser de nouveau. Il lui montrerait les autres toiles, décida Harry.

Draco était repartit quelques instants après que Teddy soit sorti de la douche, sans donner d’explication quant à sa venue. Ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain. Teddy et lui avaient regardés un film en engloutissant une pizza, puis ils s’étaient endormit dans le lit d’Harry car c’était le seul qu’il possédait. Posé dans un coin de la chambre, le tableau (« Angel ») le regardait se laisser entrainer par les songes.

Ils furent peuplés de blonds aux yeux gris.

Mais aucun n’appartenait au passé.

~ oOo ~

C’était un rendez-vous standard mais très agréable. Ils étaient allés à la fête foraine installée à quelques rues de l’université du blond. Gaufres, pommes d’amour, grand huit, stand de tir, tout y était passé. Finalement, ils avaient terminé par le traditionnel tour de grande roue, un gros ours en peluche rose bonbon sous le bras du blond et un autre vert pomme dans ceux du peintre. Ils avaient rit, ils avaient parlé, ils s’étaient taquinés aussi.

La couleur préférée de l’autre, son plat le plus détesté, ses allergies, ses phobies, ses hobbys.

Ils s’étaient découverts.

Et Harry était tombé amoureux à nouveau.

Draco était doux. Il souriait peu mais ses sourires étaient sincères bien que discrets. Il parlait peu mais toujours pour dire quelque chose de pertinent ou lancer une gentille pique. Il lui effleurait la main quand il voulait la prendre, le laissait gagner un ours en peluche pour lui.

Il était aussi piquant. Il refusait qu’on paye pour lui, même une barbe-à-papa. Il n’avait pas peur, à aucun moment. Il savait envoyer paître ceux qui critiquaient leurs mains jointes, par le regard ou les mots.Il l’embrassait quand il en avait envie, surtout devant ceux qui étaient dégoutés par leur couple. Il était fier et n’abandonnait jamais même quand il s’agissait d’atteindre une cible pour gagner une peluche complémentaire.

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais sortir avec moi ? »** demanda Harry timidement, alors que leur cabine montait lentement vers le ciel.

Draco quitta le paysage des yeux pour le regarder avec intérêt.

Gris contre Vert.

Ardoise contre Emeraude.

**« Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois… Dans ce parc… J’ai senti quelque chose. J’ai immédiatement été attiré par toi. Je n’ai pas su comment réagir car c’était la première fois que quelque chose comme ça m’arrivait. D’habitude les autres m’indiffèrent. »**

Il se leva pour venir s’installer sur les genoux de l’ancien Gryffondor. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, il se colla à lui pour chuchoter la suite tout près de son oreille. Harry glissa ses mains sur sa taille.

**« Puis je t’ai revu sur ta moto et j’ai réalisé que je n’avais pas arrêté de penser à toi. Quand j’ai découvert que tu travaillais dans la galerie d’exposition… J’ai décidé de ne pas te laisser partir. Je te voulais. »** ****

Les doigts crispés sur le manteau ouvert de l’autre, il l’embrassa passionnément.

Jour et nuit, nuit et jour il avait pensé à lui.

_Ils baisaient partout. Contre les murs, sur les tables, dans la bibliothèque, les salles de classe, en colle, dans les vestiaires. Ils se griffaient, se mordaient, se blessaient._

_« Tu m’appartiens » disaient les marques sur le corps de l’autre._

_Ils se fondaient l’un dans l’autre avec violence._

**« Je t’ai désiré à l’instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. »** murmura-t-il entre deux baiser.

 **« Je peux voir les autres toiles ? »** quémanda Draco dans un souffle, l’enlaçant.

**« D’accord. »**

~ oOo ~

La guerre était peinte en rouge, en noir et en gris. L’éclairage déformait le visage des défunts en une grimace. Larmes ou douleur ? Il y avait ici un couple lié par les mains, là-bas un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche. Dans une autre toile, une arche se dressait, dangereuse. Un lac remplit de monstre gardiens ni morts, ni vivants, que seules les flammes éloignaient. Une maison en ruine. Un rayon vert mortel. Une maison en feu.

Tempête.

Chaos.

Draco resta longtemps, à regarder les histoires peintes avec violence. Ses yeux brillaient comme s’il voulait pleurer pour quelque chose dont il n’avait aucun souvenir.

**« J’ai mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressens un mélange de… douleur, tristesse, culpabilité, et colère. »**

Parce qu’il n’avait pas eu le choix. Le prix à payer pour protéger était cruel.

_Parfois le soir, il l’entendait pleurer. Alors il le prenait dans ses bras et caressait ses cheveux._

_Sans un mot._

_Il n’y avait rien à dire de toute manière._

Il avait une famille. Harry aussi aurait tout fait pour protéger sa famille. Mais lui devait protéger le monde. Alors le prix à payer était ceux qu’il aimait. Les gens mourraient autour de lui. S’ils ne mouraient pas, ils subissaient la perte de quelqu’un d’important, ou ils étaient contraints à un avenir qu’ils ne désiraient pas.

La guerre était cruelle. Tout autant que le prix de la vie.

Draco ne se souvenait certainement pas de leur vie antérieure, mais certaines images entrainaient une réaction de son âme. Il était comme un amnésique. Il n’y avait qu’Harry qui se souvenait de tout, parce que c’était le prix à payer pour son souhait. Être condamné à savoir que cette vie n’était qu’une seconde chance. Et ça le torturait de l’intérieur. De qui était-il amoureux ? Du Serpentard ou de cette personne ? Bien que ce n’était qu’une seule et même entité, qu’une seule âme, les deux être étaient différents. Draco était-il une substitution de Malfoy ?

La passion était peinte en vert, argent et blond. Les visages étaient soit endormit, soit tristes. Ici l’ange enroulé dans les draps, là-bas volant dans le ciel orageux. Parfois du sang coulait de ses plaies, de ses yeux tels des larmes, de la marque noire sur son bras. On sentait pourtant une certaine pureté dans la position des corps, dans les yeux semi-ouverts, dans le pli de ses lèvres. Harry avait peint avec douleur mais aussi avec douceur.

**« C’est beau. »**

Le Draco de ce monde n’était pas électrique. Il n’était pas rempli de violence et de haine envers le monde. Il n’avait pas cette énergie qui électrisait ceux qui se trouvaient trop près de lui. Il n’avait pas ce regard de glace, supérieur et méprisant, qu’il abordait pour éviter de se faire piétiner, de se noyer.

Le Draco de ce monde n’avait pas connu le manque de choix, l’obligation et la peur. Il n’avait pas essayé de tuer un homme qui avait proposé de le protéger. Il n’avait pas été témoin impuissant de multiples tortures sur des hommes incapables de se défendre.

Le Draco de ce monde n’était pas brisé. Il voyait encore la beauté de la neige, l’espoir dans le sourire d’un enfant. Ses mains n’étaient pas tachées, ni même son bras. La puissante épée de la destinée ne pendait plus au-dessus de sa tête, marquant les secondes avant l’erreur qui lui ferait perdre sa vie.

Les sentiments dans sa poitrine battaient pour un homme qui n’était plus. Qui ne sera jamais.

Et pourtant… Il était envouté par ce Draco-ci. Par sa manière de le regarder, de lui prendre la main en public, de l’embrasser quand il le désirait.

Qu’est-ce qui était différent ? Qu’est-ce qui était identique ? Etait-il capable de séparer le passé du présent ?

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »** ****

Harry regarda Draco.

Gris contre Vert.

Ardoise contre Emeraude.

Il avait aimé un homme. Aujourd’hui celui-ci n’était plus qu’un souvenir. Mais un autre se présentait devant lui. Il le séduisait. Il l’attirait.

Il était déjà profondément amoureux de cette âme. Il aimerait aussi ce cœur.

~ oOo ~

Il regarda le cachet rond dans le creux de sa paume. Sans aucune hésitation, il l’avala. Immédiatement, ses pensées s’apaisèrent, les images qui tourbillonnaient derrière ses paupières s’évaporèrent. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, vidé de ses forces.

Il devait oublier. Pour l’aimer comme il fallait, entièrement. Ce n’était pas un substitut. Mais le passé révolu le hantait et l’empêchait de le chérir entièrement.

Alors si pour l’aimer il devait oublier une partie de lui, sacrifier ses nuits, se gaver de médicaments… Il le ferait. Parce que Draco le méritait. 

Dans sa poitrine, le petit serpent mortel mordit violemment son cœur.

~ oOo ~

Leur relation qui avait commencé en quelques secondes avançait lentement maintenant. Ils se voyaient le soir, sauf quand Draco devait donner des cours. Quand Harry travaillait à la galerie, Draco le rejoignait et déambulait parmi les tableaux. Il ressemblait à un ange perdu au milieu des hommes, qui s’était échappé de la toile d’un grand maitre. Il aimait aussi s’enfermer longtemps dans le petit local où Harry stockait ses œuvres.

Parfois, quand il n’y avait personne à la galerie, Harry le rejoignait. Il le regardait fixer les œuvres sans un mot. Il ne parlait pas, ne le touchait pas. Se contentait de le contempler au loin.

Avalait une petite bille ronde.

Oublier, oublier.

Fermer les yeux, serrer les lèvres, boucher ses oreilles.

Et la culpabilité disparaissait.

 **« J’aimerais te voir me peindre. »** déclara soudain le blond.

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

**« D’accord. »** ****

Il ferait tout pour le garder à ses côtés. A la manière dont ils s’étaient dit « _Je t’aime_ » la toute première fois, dans une autre vie, il y a très, très longtemps. Par le sacrifice.

Leur relation qui avait commencé en quelques secondes avançait lentement maintenant. Ils s’embrassaient, se parlaient. Se touchaient, un peu. Draco se noyait dans ses toiles et Harry se gavait de bonbons blancs.

Et le petit serpent, mordait, mordait, mordait.

~ oOo ~

Il l’avait peint un soir à la lueur de la lune. La lumière donnait à sa peau des reflets argenté qu’il peinait à retranscrire en peinture car la couleur n’était jamais identique. Il ne quitta pratiquement pas le corps nu des yeux, mis à part pour créer une nouvelle couleur.

Il traça la courbe de ses jambes, l’arrondit de ses muscles, l’angle de sa taille. Il déposa autour de son visage une chevelure d’or clair, presque blanche. Ses doigts peignaient un corps en de longs mouvements amples et marqués par l’habitude. Il avait dessiné ce corps tant de fois à partir de ses souvenirs que s’en était presque trop simple avec l’original sous les yeux.

Il dévorait des yeux la poitrine se gonflant doucement d’air, le tressaillement de ses muscles alors qu’il se retenait de bouger, la fièvre sur ses joues face à son regard. La lumière de la nuit le rendait presque irréel. C’était comme s’il allait soudain se changer en fumée et disparaître au loin.

Harry ne pensa plus au flacon blanc posé dans la cuisine. Il ne pensa plus au corps endormit dans des draps argent. Il ne pensa plus au garçon mort dans ses bras. Il ne vit plus que celui qui lui faisait face, légèrement recouvert d’un drap blanc, si pur, si beau.

A cet instant, il n’eut pas besoin d’oublier car il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu’à la merveilleuse créature qui se tenait devant lui et qui appartenait au présent.

 **« Tu n’es pas un mirage n’est-ce pas ? »** demanda-t-il timidement à l’éclat de la lune.

L’autre sourit sans rien dire. La colombe pouvait s’envoler à tout moment.

Finalement, il posa son pinceau et le drap s’échoua sur le sol.

 _Angel_ s’approcha doucement pour venir admirer son portrait. Puis il s’assit sur les genoux du brun et l’embrassa doucement. Le silence de la nuit rendait leurs gestes presque tendres.  
  
Presque secrets.

Il déposa sur son bras de la peinture noire. Il déposa sur ses lèvres de la peinture rouge. Il déposa sur son cœur de la peinture grise et verte. Il embrassa sa peau. Son cou. Ses poignets, son torse, son abdomen, ses cuisses, ses chevilles.

 **« Ne t’envole pas. »** le supplia-t-il, allongé au-dessus de lui.

Comme seule réponse, Draco glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et le serra contre son corps.

Il ferma les yeux.

S’il lui faisait l’amour, là, maintenant, tout de de suite… S’il se fondait en lui… Tout se mélangerait.

Il ne savait plus qui il regardait. Il ne savait plus qui il voyait. Il ne savait plus qui il touchait, qui il embrassait, qui il aimait.

D’un mouvement de hanche impatient, Draco le retourna pour s’asseoir au-dessus de lui. Avec sa langue, il traça un chemin de son cou à son cœur avant de descendre plus bas.

Et Harry ne pensa plus à rien.

_Vivre._

Les yeux fermés, Harry écouta Draco s’agiter pour s’extirper des draps. Il l’entendit s’habiller rapidement puis revenir vers lui. Il le sentit s’asseoir sur le bord du lit, passer une main chaleureuse dans ses cheveux.

 **« De qui suis-je le substitut, Harry ? »** murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Il l’embrassa sur la tempe puis disparut.

Laissant Harry pleurer silencieusement dans le noir.

~ oOo ~

Les jours suivants passèrent dans le brouillard. Ils ne s’étaient pas envoyés de message. Hermione et Ron s’inquiétaient. Leurs autres amis aussi, et la responsable de la galerie, et les Lupin. Il n’arrivait plus à sourire. A parler. Il n’avait qu’une seule envie : se rouler en boule dans son lit et s’endormir à tout jamais, la peinture de Draco veillant sur lui.

Mais c’était impossible. Car cela signifierait fuir,s’enfermer avec son passé. Il devait avancer !

Cette seconde chance ne devait pas être gâchée.

Ils devaient parler. C’était la seule solution.

Mais que dire ?

Que lui expliquer ?

Il leva les yeux quand deux pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision. Draco se tenait devant lui, une expression neutre sur le visage. Pourtant, il distinguait parfaitement la lueur de curiosité dans ses prunelles. C’était logique, Harry était venu le chercher à sa fac en moto sans prévenir.

Sans un mot il lui tendit un casque que le blond enfila sans protester ni poser de question.

Ils filèrent à vive allure.

Il n’avait pas neigé depuis quelques jours alors le parc où ils s’étaient rencontrés avait repris ses couleurs personnelles.

 **« Il y a longtemps… Il y avait un garçon que je détestais. »** commença Harry en se tordant les doigts, alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc. **« Puis notre relation a changé et je suis tombé amoureux de lui. »** Il le regarda un court instant. **« Il te ressemble beaucoup. »** ****

Voyant qu’il ne poursuivait pas, Draco prit la parole à son tour.

**« Que s’est-il passé ? »** ****

**« Nous… sommes sorti ensemble durant une période très difficile pour nous deux. Mais nous avons tenu. Puis… il est mort. »** ****

Draco sursauta. Il ne s’attendait visiblement pas à une telle fin. Harry retient un rire amer. S’il savait qu’il était mort lui aussi. Que tout le monde était mort.

Il pensa aux médicaments qu’il n’avait pas pris ce matin.

**« Donc… Je le remplace ? Parce que tu ne peux pas l’oublier ? »**

**« Je n’arrive pas à l’oublier c’est vrai. Mais… »** ****

Il se tourna vers lui pour attraper ses joues et le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

Gris contre Vert.

Ardoise contre Emeraude.

**« Tu ne le remplace pas. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, aussi rapide que ça puisse paraître. »** ****

**« Parce que je lui ressemble. »** affirma le blond avec conviction, une expression résignée sur le visage.

**« Non ! Je peux t’assurer que vous avez beaucoup plus de différences que de similitudes. »** ****

**« Pourtant, ce n’est pas moi que tu as peint. »** souffla-t-il en se détournant.

Harry sursauta à son tour et son cœur se glaça.

**« Que… »**

**« Ne me ment pas. Je le sais. Je l’ai vu. Il y a tous ces détails… Cette marque étrange sur le bras par exemple ? Le sang sur le corps ? Les draps toujours de la même couleur ? Le vert et l’argent qui reviennent toujours ? Ce n’est pas moi. »** ****

**« Je… »** ****

**« Parfois tu me regarde mais tu ne me vois pas. »** poursuivit _Angel_ sans lui laisser le temps de s’expliquer. **« Tes yeux passent à travers moi. Et ça fait mal. Mais ce n’est pas grave. Parce que il semblerait que moi aussi je sois tombé amoureux de toi, tout aussi rapide que ça puisse paraître. Alors si tu penses à un autre en me voyant… Je ferais avec. Tant que tu es à mes côtés. »** ****

C’était toujours pareil. Ils ne s’avaient s’aimer qu’en se sacrifiant pour l’autre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils incapables de s’aimer correctement ? Autrement ? On leur avait accordé une seconde chance, le droit d’être ensemble. Et pourtant, ils recommençaient le même schéma.

Comment lui montrer qu’il était amoureux du Draco de ce monde ?

Il pensa aux médicaments qu’il n’avait pas pris ce matin.

Il les sortit de sa poche, se plaça face au blond et lui expliqua.

**« Ils m’aident à oublier le passé. »** ****

Et il les avala tous.

~ oOo ~

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant des doigts taquins lui caresser les joues. Il sourit alors que ses yeux myopes se déposaient sur le garçon qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci, allongé sur le ventre, remonta sa main pour venir jouer avec ses cheveux. Harry referma les yeux. Il était bien. Il se sentait en sécurité, protégé, choyé. Une douce chaleur l’entourait et les doigts de son amant l’envoyaient vers un sommeil réparateur.

Mais le corps chaud s’éloigna de lui et il frissonna.

**_Quelque chose clochait._ ** ****

Avec un grognement de protestation, il roula sur le dos en glissant ses lunettes sur son nez. Foutue vision ! Une moue appréciatrice transforma soudain son visage alors qu’il détaillait le corps nu de dos.

Il était magnifique.

**_Sur son bras…_ **

Cependant, la luminosité n’était pas bonne. Certaines ombres n’avaient pas lieu d’être.

**_… Aucune marque noire ne venait salir la peau blanche._ **

Il se redressa vivement. Ce n’était pas normal ! Insensible à sa panique et sa confusion, Draco continuait à se diriger vers la petite salle d’eau commune à la chambre.

**_Un pinceau couvert de peinture rouge trainait au milieu des draps argentés._ **

Il ouvrit la bouche pour l’appeler mais le blond se retourna brusquement vers lui. Sur ses joues, des larmes coulaient.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regarde pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me vois pas Harry ? »**

Il voulut protester, crier son incompréhension mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il hoqueta d’horreur en empoignant sa gorge.

**_Quelque chose clochait._ **

Impuissant, il fixa les larmes tomber sur le sol sans pouvoir rien faire, rien dire. De quoi parlait-il ? Il ne voyait que lui.

L’instant d’après, Draco était sur lui et l’embrassait passionnément, assit sur ses genoux. Il s’éloigna un peu et lui sourit, les yeux brillants. Aucune trace de larme sur le visage. Il pouvait voir de longues et fines cicatrices recouvrit son corps.

Mais ces cicatrices ne devraient pas être là. Pas encore ! C’était bien plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, qu’il…

**« De qui suis-je le substitut Harry ? »** demanda le blond au creux de son oreille.

**_Quelque chose clochait._ ** ****

**_Tout se mélangeait._ **

Il n’avait toujours pas de voix. Draco s’éloigna de nouveau.

**« Tu dois faire un choix. »**

Quel choix ? De quoi parlait-il ? Tout avait si bien commencé…

Du sang se mit à couler sur son visage, tachant ses cheveux blonds. De grandes plaies s’ouvrirent sur son torse pâle, ses bras, ses jambes. Harry paniqua. Non ! Si le sang ne s’arrêtait pas de couler, il allait mourir !

Il ne pouvait bouger.

**« Tu es celui qui a formulé ce souhait. »**

La voix de Draco n’était pas la sienne. Elle était beaucoup trop profonde. Elle résonnait sur les murs, dans son âme.

Il sentit qu’il pouvait enfin se mouvoir et bondit vers lui mais celui-ci disparut en fumée quand sa main entra en contact avec sa peau. Il resta là, choqué, seul dans cette grande chambre froide. Les draps étaient tachés de peinture rouge.

**« Nous pourrions être ensembles. »**

La voix était partout. Elle sortait des murs, des meubles, de l’air.

**« Mais tu dois faire un choix. »**

Il tourna lui lui-même pour essayer de l’apercevoir.

**« Choisis. Choisis Harry. »**

Deux mains vaporeuses se posèrent sur son torse, caressant la peau au-dessus de son cœur avec tendresse.

**« Passé ou Présent ? »**

Les mains avaient disparu. A la place, une bouche gourmande picorait sa nuque. 

**« Choisis Harry. »**

Ils furent soudain dehors. Dans un parc. De la neige tombait du ciel bleu.

**« Ensemble. »**

Draco portait une épaisse écharpe argentée enroulée fermement autour de son cou pour le protéger de la morsure du froid. La couleur du tissu allait parfaitement le mercure de ses yeux. Ses cheveux quant à eux, étaient d’un blond très clair et tombaient devant son visage.

Il tendit la main vers lui. Harry tendit la sienne mais se figea avant d’atteindre les doigts.

Il se retourna.

Derrière lui, emmitouflé dans une cape blanche chaleureuse, des bottines en cuir de dragon aux pieds, Draco lui souriait. Il n’y avait plus aucune trace de sang ou de larmes. Rien qu’un bonheur doux et chaleureux.

Il tendit la main vers lui.

**« Tu dois choisir. »** dit la Mort en face de lui. **« Si tu veux aimer un souvenir qui t’a été arraché ou une personne qui est prête à être à tes côtés. »**

Elle s’approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le paysage devint un champ de bataille. Des corps partout. Voldemort en poussière. Un poignard profondément planté dans sa poitrine qui ralentissait les battements de son cœur.

**« Je peux te reprendre tes souvenirs, ou te les laisser. Je peux te laisser dormir dans le passé ou te réveiller dans le présent. Il ne revient qu’à ton cœur de faire un choix, petit Maître. »**

Il regarda les deux Draco. Leurs yeux identiques. Leurs sourires identiques. Leurs visages identiques. Il regarda la flamme qui brulait chez l’un, la paix qui enlaçait l’autre puis le flacon blanc que lui tendait la Mort, sublime dans sa longue cape noire qui lui cachait le visage.

**« Maintenant, Harry. »** dirent les trois personnes d’une même voix.

Il ferma les yeux.

~ oOo ~

_Le garçon courait vers lui, évitant les trous dans le sol, les corps oubliés._

_Un violent soulagement éclata dans sa poitrine quand il aperçut sa chevelure blonde. Il oublia immédiatement le corps dénudé de vie de Voldemort quelque part dans son dos._

_Il courut à son tour vers lui._

_Enfin !_

_Enfin !_

_Après tout ce temps ! Après cette si longue attente, cette angoisse étouffante, cet espoir fragile !_

_Leurs corps se rencontrèrent avec violence. Ils tombèrent sur le sol sans se lâcher._

_Il pleurait. Ils pleuraient. Pas de besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour témoigner de leur bonheur._

_Il pouvait enfin le serrer dans ses bras. Il pouvait enfin embrasser ses lèvres. Il pouvait enfin se noyer dans ses yeux ardoise._

_Ils murmuraient leurs prénoms à l’infini, sans desserrer leur étreinte. Ils ne laissaient plus jamais l’autre repartir. Ils seraient ensembles._

~ oOo ~

Ils regardèrent Harry ouvrir les yeux.

Hermione éclata en sanglot.

Ron la serra plus fort contre lui.

Draco rit de soulagement.

Harry regarda dans sa direction. Il lui sourit.

Dans sa poitrine, le petit serpent mortel réchauffait son cœur douloureux.

Il avait choisi d’avancer. De ne pas rester bloqué auprès de son premier amour car cela ne leur apporterait que de la souffrance.

Vivre.

Avancer.

S’aimer, sans contraintes, ni sacrifices.


End file.
